Get Away From It All
by MaccaBea
Summary: Jack Thayer tries to get used to his new surroundings of the Ship he is now on. While a small nap, he bumps into a quite handsome Servant.


"Mother, I'm going out for a bit." Jack Thayer said lightly as he started to walk up near the door of his parents room. He was stopped abruptly as his mother spoke.

"Now where do you think you're going, Mister? You still have bags to unpack and need to help your-"

"Oh, Marian. Why not let the boy get out a bit! It is a new ship and the boy needs to get used to his surroundings." Jack's father had spoke up as he poked his head out from out of a room, a smile going along his lips.

Jack flashed a grin at his father's words as he nodded, "Thanks, Dad." he said. His dad winked, then Jack made his way down the corridors of the ship, eyes taking in every inch of his scenery. Thank goodness he was finally going back to America. His vacationing days in Europe did get bland after a while, making it that his parents would drag him everywhere they went. Seeing scenery was a grand prize though for going, but he wanted to stay in one place. One place to settle down, have friends and maybe date.

Hmm, Funny word to think about. For Jack, his love life was hard. His parents were the ones controlling it. For one, they never let him have a chance to settle down and find some. Another thing was that they were the one to pick.

Jack seemed to never get his own 'True Love'. And how hard was it to tell your parents that life wasn't just about grandchildren, children and wealth? Maybe Jack wanted his own way of life. Maybe get away from it all.

It was quite rare for Jack to be in such a position in which he had time to think. Rare moments like this were cherished for young Jack Thayer.

Jack's thought's were scattered as he made his way from the corridors to the deck. The sun was mainly the reason why they were scattered. He squinted, getting his eyes to relax calmly to his new setting. A small crowd that seemed to be growing was along the railing where they were loading passengers. This caught Jack's attention quickly as he walked up near the crowd, trying to questionable look over people's shoulders.

At his point of view, it looked as though they were waving, mouthing words to loved ones who were not going. There even was a small girl who sat upon her father's shoulders. The girl seemed to be far interested in marveling at the vast crowd below. Jack wouldn't blame her, for her age that is.

His eyes scanned the area, knowing there was no one of his interest below. He made his way along the deck again.  
Jack sighed as he finally found a small area to just sit and take in a small view, walking up to a chair and relaxing himself. He had propped his feet up, hands going behind his head as he looked up. The sun shined brightly upon his eyes, making him squint once again. That day had been such of a hurried day and he had time to relax, so he let his eyes slowly shut.

As one of his senses were cut off, he could let his mind go on more senses. Some of which how the air smelt like the oh-so familiar smell of Salty ocean or maybe the cool but still warm feeling of the air.

What would it be like back in America? Would he have to be dragged to travel again to Europe? Or worse, maybe to another continent this time. All this small questions floated among his thoughts. He then thought on more possibilities of his date life. God, if he did get lucky and stay in America, damn. He'd be lucky.

Oh all of the 'If's' and 'Wants'. All of these thoughts just from a small walk and relaxing sit. Hmm, one would think of it slightly absurd. But like it was told, there are rare times for Jack to have his own personal thoughts without being disturbed multiple times.

"Oi-" a voice could be heard, along with a shadow going over where the sun had shone upon his eyes.

Jack squinted as he looked up at the other, his hand moving up to protect his eyes just a bit and to also see the other a bit better. The Man or actually boy that stood in front of him had a small frame, his face was hardly visible to the lighting.

"The seats are yet to be finished, sir..." The Boy said lightly, he had moved to the side near Jack. Jack finally had his chance to see the other's face.

He had a pale complexion to him, as if he never got out. His face was dotted with small freckles and his eyes seemed to give a piercing look with a tinge of brown and sparkles of green. His chin, along with his cheeks, had a hardly, unshaven look that looked scratchy.

Jack stood, "Oh, I'm sorry-" he said, eyes looking at the ground slightly then back to the other. The Boy smiled softly.

"No, No." The Boy shook his head as he noticed the look. "It's just we have to get them all set in a correct pattern. Seems stupid I know." he chuckled, patting at Jack's shoulder.

Jack had hesitated, he had seemed to be spacing out quite a bit. He then bit at his bottom lip, then looking from the ground back to the other, "Name's Jack. Jack Thayer."

The Boy blinked as if he was surprised. "Ehm, My name's Edgar..." he said lightly, smiling shy like.

Jack smiled softly, "You a servant?" he asked with a slightly, noticing the other's outfit and how he told him about the chair. Edar took a moment and slowly nodded then it sped up, "Y-Yeah" he flashed his smile brighter.

"I haven't been chosen exactly my room but," Edgar shrugged, looking to the side.

"I don't s'pose father had gotten arrangements with a servant yet.." he mumbled, suggesting lightly as Edgar gave another shy look of his. He seemed a little nervous as though he wasn't expecting a full on conversation. Well, atleast Jack got someone to talk to for the rest of the voyage.

"Wanna walk with me if your not busy or-"

"I-I'd love to..!" Edgar quickly uttered out, a large smile hid the faint one.

Jack gave a slight nod, "Alright, c'mon, I was going to check out the front deck anyways. Well, After that small 'Nap'" he chuckled, he patted at Edgar's shoulder and gestured them to walk along.


End file.
